The most common steering and suspension system used on bicycles and motorcycles is the telescopic fork. That design places high loads on the frame resulting in a heavy frame with a high center of gravity. Other disadvantages of that design include high manufacturing cost, high maintenance, high unsprung weight, and excessive road vibrations transferred to the rider's arms. Additionally, complex anti-dive systems are required to eliminate suspension compression during braking.
Many designs have been proposed in an attempt to alleviate or mitigate these shortcomings. The referenced patents disclose additional designs that are the most applicable to this invention. Some of these designs have been used successfully on racing motorcycles in the past and have demonstrated superior handling characteristics compared to the telescopic fork. They have not made it to the mass production market for one or more of the following reasons; high manufacturing cost, high steering inertia, high unsprung weight, poor later stiffness, poor torsional stiffness, and limited steering lock. The invention disclosed herein does not possess these disadvantages.